pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
List of associated production music/r
Radio Martini *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "Hi, I'm *Truars and Liars - The beginning. *Crybaby! - Played during the contest. *Bowling, Now with Explosions! - Played during the puppet section. *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - Played when the contestants show their favourite screens. *State Minds Drink Alike - "I can't believe it!" *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Omg, I know this song!" (archive footage) *Time Will Tell - "We're finally finished with our final project of the summer!" *Match, Pencil & Pen React to Their Ask Videos - Ask Pen! Radio Theatre Radio Theatre was composed by Jack Beaver. *Dates and Schoolgates - "Schreiber, just the man for whom I was searching." The Rake Hornpipe *The Reveal - Announcer discusses the points system. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "Oi'd be glad to let you in!" *Dates and Schoolgates - "So, Avi, you have a new friend?" *The Softening - "Omg, I wish." The Rakes of Mallow *Get Digging - "I've got acid spitballs." (new version) *Drill Sergeant Daddy - The Irish jig that plays as Teardrop dances. Ramblin' Man from Gramblin' *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - The initial chase. *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - Pen jumps down the Yoyle Needy. Ranz des Vaches *It's a Monster - Played during the underwater scene. Real Western Steel *Glad to Be Back? - "As is customary when dealing with the necessity of food, we have asked the United States Department of Educational Essences to supply an appropriate meal for this special exhibition." *Take the Plunge - "That's where you're wrong." *Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 - "So now we have our three finalists." *No More Snow! - Coiny gives a signal of approval. *Still in a Hundred Years - "I can't believe it …" *Not Sco Much Viller - Pen tricks the kids into getting out of the room. *All Change! (Regimes) - "Then off to Kenya we go!" *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - the beginning. *Match, Pencil & Pen React to Their Ask Videos - "My posterior feels, like, so comfy in those seats!" Rescue Rescue was composed by Cecil Milner. *The House of Ghosting - title card. Rhinoceros *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "Hello?" Ripples [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vtgw261808U Ripples] was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - Mia presents the omamori. Rising *Crybaby! - Played at Cake at Stake. *Lofty - Played at Cake at Stake. *Don't Lose Your Marbles - Played near the end of the contest. *Bowling, Now with Explosions! - Played at Cake at Stake. *Reveal Novum - Played during the stare-off between Pencil and David. *Still in a Hundred Years - "And we have no choice but to eliminate all of the characters because someone signed up twice!" Rocket *Take the Plunge - "Let's help each other!" *Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? - "I get to push you off!" *All Change! (Regimes) - "Mona, is that you?" *In Search of Brother - The song playing on TV. Rocket Power Rocket Power was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *Welcome Back - "Sorry for annoying you earlier, Fries." Rodeo Daze [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hr0r6ZSi41U Rodeo Daze] was composed by Nicolas Carr, Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield, from the SpongeBob episode of the same name. *Still in a Hundred Years - "We are safe to go!" Roll Up Waltz *Truars and Liars - At Drowsyland. Romantic Opening Romantic Opening was composed by Harry Bluestone and Emil Cadkin. *Will He or Won't He? - title card Royal Hawaiian Hula *Lofty - "Would you like to see a magic trick?"; "Ha ha!" *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - Saye is on the phone. Royal Rondo Royal Rondo was composed by Maurice de Courpalay. *The Softening - At the restaurant. Royal Tableau Royal Tableau was composed by Stuart Stirling. *All Change! (Regimes) - title card. Rule Britannia *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - Played whenever Pencil argues with Donut. (old version) Running Fanfare [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlkbI34jR_Q Running Fanfare] was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *All Change! (Regimes) - After school on Friday. *All-Day Anticipation - "I'm finally in charge of this house!" Category:Production music lists